Dragon Fable: A Heroine's Story
by Lady-of-Nolava
Summary: Suzanne is a Mage who went to Falconreach as an apprentice to Warlic. On the way, strange things keep happening. Who is she, really, and why do everyone treat her like a hero?
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Fable**

**A Heroine's Story**

Characters:

Name: Angel

Game: Adventure Quest

ID# 2152162

Level: 55

Subrace: Vampire

Clan: Geoto

Class: Vampire Slayer 2, Ninja 5, Wizard 5, Mage 5, Knight 5, Fighter 5, Rogue 5, Paladin 3, Necromancer 3

Name: Suzanne

Game: Dragon Fable

1D# 3290877

Level: 13

Class: Mage

Name: Ashley

Game: Adventure Quest

1D# 2182855

Level: 16

Name: Kayle

Game: Adventure Quest

1D# 24646366

Level: 6

Subrace: Werewolf

Name: Ash

Game: Dragon Fable

1D# 3365108

Level: 2

Class: Warrior

Name: Roxanne

Game: Dragon Fable

1D# 3365138

Level: 2

Class: Rogue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Suzanne!" My mother rushed at me, hugging and weeping. "I'll miss you!"

I was going away from my birth village, Oaklore Keep, to train as a Mage apprentice in Falconreach, the city. As I am the most responsible one in my family next to my eldest sister, I was the next to receive training.

"Mum, Angel is here. I've got to go. I promise to write to you often." I gently detached my mother's arms from my shoulders. Angel, my eldest sister, stood in the doorway, smiling. The eldest of my siblings, and at age 22, Angel is the most highly trained in my family. She regularly fight monsters to protect Battleon from them. Battleon is the Capital of the lands of Adventure Quest. Dragon Fable is this state belonging to Adventure Quest.

"Come on, Suze. Warlic will not be happy if you're late." Angel had also started off training as a Mage, before moving on to Wizard training. Warlic is an Archmage, and he is very strict.

I said goodbye and walked to Falconreach with my sister. Suddenly, a dragon appeared out of nowhere.

"Stand back, Suze! I'll take care of this!" Angel brandished her staff and chanted a spell. However, suddenly, a moglin appeared.

"Hiyas!" The moglin said to us.

"Hello, Twilly," Angel greeted it.

"The path is clear, Priestess!" Twilly shouted back. A priestess dressed in white, carrying a box, walked up from the dragon's back.

"Please pardon us, friends. We are just passing through," the Priestess said to us. Angel nodded.

The priestess and Twilly passed us. Suddenly, there came shouts from their direction.

"That's a Gorillaphant!" Twilly shouted. "I'll protect you, Priestess!"

POW! Twilly went flying in the air and bumped into the ground before us.

"Join our party, little fella… Let's save her!" I shouted.

Angel stood back and watched. "I'll watch you take this one, Suze! Gorillaphants are easy."

Well, she said it's easy. But I'm only level one. After several tries, I finally managed to tackle the Gorillaphant to the floor.

"Thank you for saving me, brave mage! Might I know the name of my heroine?" The priestess called. I blushed. Brave mage. Heroine. Hehe.

"But Priestess…you said her name was Suzanne and she is the one who is destined to save the world!" Twilly said.

I blinked. What?

"Oh…tee hee hee… Twilly, do not be so silly." The Priestess giggled. Would be be proper for a Priestess to punt a moglin? I don't think so.

"Well, thank you again. I am _certain_ we will be meeting again soon." The Priestess turned to walk away.

"Especially since she is going to take that _Black Dragon Box _and…" Twilly began.

"Twilly…" The Priestess gave a sigh. And then she walked away with the moglin.

Well. I doubt my day can get any stranger than this. I should go to the Keep ahead and rest, then go across the bridge to Falconreach.

I turned to see the backs of the Priestess and Twilly. Instead, I only see clumps of trees at all sides. They couldn't have gone in front of me to the Keep. I would have seen them. Where could they have gone? I am 'stumped'.

I shrugged and moved on to Oaklore Keep. The Keep was a clump of mansions built around a big oak tree. Angel and I stopped at the mess hall to eat. I had some doom burger while Angel had a large piece of chocolate cake. After that, Angel and I travelled to the bridge.

On the way there, we met some bandits hidden in the dark canopy of the forest. After my experience with the Gorillaphants, the bandits were like easy targets. I managed to kill them without losing a lot of my own health. The forest is creepy. Things glowed green in the dark, like blinking eyes.

We went to the bridge and met a Knight, Sir Pent. He was sent here to guard the bridge from the serpent.

Angel and I were in the middle of walking in the bridge when suddenly, three serpents erupted from the bridgework. They were very enormous, a serpent mother and her two kids. After fighting vigorously for a moment, we managed to kill all the serpents. The mother serpent's head was lodged in the gap in the bridge, so we were able to cross over.

We entered Falconreach on the grassy plains. A stranger was standing there. He looked very evil, and when we passed him I feel colder and the surrounding seemed darker somehow.

"Keep walking." Angel whispered. "He is the Doom Master. He sells Doom Weapons."

"Maybe I can buy one." I said.

Angel looked at me sideways. "You wouldn't be able to afford them. They cost more than a billion gold."

That shut me up. We hurried on, passed a barber's shop and apothecary, until we reach the inn of Falconreach.

"Welcome to the Falconreach Inn! What can I do for you?" The blonde lady standing behind the doors quipped. Angel introduced her as Serenity, the Inn's owner.

Around me blazed a cozy fire. Two people were chatting with each other. "One room for the night, please, Serenity." Angel said.

"You're not staying?" Serenity asked.

"No," Angel said. "I must go back to Battleon. Warlic says I must help him fight the Ice Clawgs attacking Battleon. Take care of my sister for me." And with that, Angel teleported back to Battleon.

Serenity brought me to my room. Well, so this is Falconreach, the City. That makes me wonder what Battleon is like. I've only heard of Angel talking about it. I had never been there before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I woke up and went to explore Falconreach. I met a kid standing outside the inn.

"My name's Ash. Have you been to Oaklore or Amityvale?" The boy asked enthusiastically.

"Um, I'm born in Oaklore. But I haven't been to Amityvale."

"Go there! It's scary!" Ash said.

"You want to be a knight?" I asked, eyeing Ash's makeshift 'armour', made of metal plates bound by leather.

"Yes! My dream has always been to be a Knight…but I am too young to even train for the tests." Ash said.

"Well…you could save a Princess or something. Then a King would have to make you a Knight, right?" I said, trying to be sympathetic.

"REALLY?" Ash looked excited.

Uh oh…what did I just say? He is not actually gonna try to…nah… he would never do it. I coughed. "Yes! Definitely…If you were to save a Princess you would become a Knight."

"Thank you so much! I am going to go find a Princess to save!" Ash said.

… Who ever said Princesses _need _to be rescued? Males. Always thinking slight of the female race. Oh boy…I did it now. Wait…what am I saying. He is too young to try to run off to strange lands and save some random Princess.

"Well, I better get started packing!" Ash said.

! What? Oh no…what have I done…

"Speaking of rescuing, a little girl from town has gone missing. We think she might be in that cave full of bugs!" Ash said.

Bugs? I hate bugs. But maybe I'll save people later. Better train up first. I got the directions to Amityvale and set off. I walked towards the West and went into a 'park'. There, I met a Paladin, a Knight.

"Greetings and salutations, friend! I am Artix Krieger." Artix introduced.

"I'm Suzanne, Angel's sister. She's a Paladin, too." I said.

"Wow, are you Suzanne? I am so glad you're in DoomWood. It is an honour to finally meet you." Artix said.

I guess Angel must have related many of my paradoxes to her leader of class. "Thanks, it's nice to meet you too. What are you up to here?"

"Exorcising the undead to free their souls. It is also great exercise!" Artix exclaimed.

Is it just me, or did the undead surrounding us give a groan? I guess Artix must really be 'freeing' them.

"Need a hand?" I asked. Like Artix need my help. Maybe he does, seeing as he's only Level 3 here. I'm Level 5 now.

A hand from an undead zoomed in front of us. The undeads around us snickered.

"Heh…" Artix and I laughed nervously together.

"Here's my list." Artix showed me a list.

_Artix's Official List of things that should **NOT be said around UNDEAD**_

_That is just **jaw dropping**!_

_Something evil is **a foot**!_

_Keep a stiff **upper lip**!_

_Use a little **elbow grease**!_

…_and that is how you get **a head**._

_That guy is a **spineless **coward!_

_Have more to add to the list?_

That, is sooo funny. I'm being sarcastic, as you know. It's actually pretty lame. "So…do you always hang out in creepy Graveyards battling the Undead?" I asked. Making small talk, you know. Like I'm interested.

"No, not all the time." Artix said. "Sometimes I go to Underground Crypts, Lich Lairs, Mummy Tombs and the occasional Shopping Mall."

Gosh, what a goof. He really like fighting the Undead. "Wait…the_ mall?"_

_"_Indeed! The undead LOVE malls. Someone puts up a sale and they swarm like bees!" Artix coughed. "Zom-bees!"

Oh, haha, very funny. The Undeads around us grew excited and started shouting.

Zombie A was about to groan… "Shaaawwwwping? Arrrrewwww…"

Zombie B, "Arrrrewwww…bruuuuwright saaaaale!"

Zombie C, _"_Arrrrghhhh…disssscount barrrgaaarghins!?"

_"_Say, if you are battling against creatures of Darkness it would be an honour to come with you." Artix said.

"Sure, as long as you can keep up!" I joked.

! Artix looked shocked. "I like the way you think, this is going to be fun. Lead the way, friend!"

We agreed to meet the next day to team up and to fight monsters. I decided to rest at the Smashing Pumpkin, Amityvale's and only inn.

"Welcome to the Smashing Pumpkin! Amityvale's best inn!" Rosemary, the innkeeper, greeted me.

Yeah, best and only inn, you mean.

"Oh, so you are new to DoomWood? Let me tell you a little about it. The forest is pretty much overrun with skeletons, poltergeist, vampires, yagas, necromancers…"

Drone. Geography lessons?

"…ghouls, fiends, gargoyles, liches, mummies, pumpkin golems, shadow creatures…"

Yawn.

"…undead abominations, lagoon creatures, zombies, and the occasional lawyer." Rosemary finished.

Hmm. "No witches?" I asked.

"The politically correct term is '**Yaga**'." Rosemary corrected me.

"Politically correct!?" I exclaimed.

"New age Witches are very sensitive and trying to disassociate themselves with the classic green, wart-nosed hag image." Rosemary explained.

"No Problem with Vampires though…right?" I wondered.

"Oh no, Vampires are fair game." Rosemary reassured me.

Whew. Lucky me. After taking a swig of Rosemary's special hot pumpkin spice chocolate milk, I decided to attend the Town hall meeting.

"Rest at ease, all of your troubles will be addressed during the Town hall meeting!" Wednesday, the Mayor began. "Alright, let's begin. I hereby call this Town Hall meeting to order. Who would like to go first?"

Villager A, "I'll go first, mayor. Things are bad…real bad. There are new monsters and they have started attacking without warning. This week alone we lost Freddy, Jason, Michael…and they just got Chucky!"

Villager B, "Poor Chucky…he was such a doll…"

Villager C, "The worst part is no one is doing anything about it…no one except that crazy Paladin in the graveyard."

She meant Artix, I guess.

"OMG! Is that Paladin STILL fighting undead in there?" Wednesday exclaimed.

That got me wondering how long he'd been there. Did he find time to bathe?

Villager D, "Yup. I just passed the graveyard on the way in and he was still there!"

Villager E, "I heard he was cursed and will die if he does not free enough undead each day!"

Villager F, "No way, I heard he does it just for fun. Did you hear those puns he makes when he is fighting?"

"Alright, alright! Settle down. The real reason for this meeting is that a bunch of Adventurers from FalconReach have come to town." Wednesday said.

! Everyone exclaimed and looked shocked.

"Yes, adventurers who were attacked by monsters from this area and have come to find the source." Wednesday continued.

Villager A, "Adventurers like the one behind me that probably does not think we all noticed her standing there the whole meeting?"

"Um, yes. Welcome, stranger. What is your name?" Wednesday asked.

…

Villager A, "Mayor! We had a deal with the Necromancers. We keep our noses outta their business and obey curfew, and they let us be. These Adventurers and that Paladin are going to get us in a heap of trouble!"

"That's what I thought…at first. Until I heard that they _defeated the undead army at Falconreach_!"Wednesday exclaimed.

I guess that took place before I came to FalconReach, that is. I didn't even heard there was an undead army anywhere. Boy, news must travel slowly to Oaklore Keep's distant villages.

! Everyone gasped and looked shocked.

Villager A, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I think they…I think _they can even defeat the Necromancers_!" Wednesday said.

Villager A, "If you are wrong…we might as well start sizing our caskets. Mayor. Hey, stranger…do you really think you can beat a Necromancer?"

Look, Buster, I don't think I can, I know I can. I nodded confidently. I hate people looking down on me because I'm new or a female.

! Everyone looked shocked when they saw how confident I am.

"We leave our fate in your capable hands. We know you will not let us down!" Wednesday declared.

I think maybe I need more practice after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It was after midnight, and I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a little walk around Amityvale. I passed a narrow lane and saw a dog. It's Artix's battle pet, Daimyo!

"Yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap yap!" Daimyo jumped around and wagged his tail when he saw me.

"What is it, boy?" I asked him.

"Yap yap yap!"

"Artix? What about Artix?" I asked.

"Yap yap yap!"

"Oh no…Artix fell down a WELL?" I exclaimed.

"Yap yap!"

"He's _DEAD_?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"_Arf_! Yap yap yap yap!"

"Oh…he's _FIGHTING **UN**_**DEAD! **I see. We'd better go help, lead the way, boy!" I followed Daimyo to a well.

"Hello down there! Are you alright?" I shouted down the well.

"NOOOOOOooooo!" Someone howled down there. ??? Who was that? It didn't sound like Artix.

"What's wrong?!" I asked.

"There is some Paladin down here and he is wiping us all out!" Oh. So it was an undead talking to me. Maybe Artix is not doing so badly down there.

"Be still fiend! Prepare thyself for the divine, holy, retribution exorcism aura of justice!" Artix shouted from down there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh!" The undead screamed.

This isn't going how I imagined. "HANG ON, ARTIX, I'M COMING!" I shouted down. And then I jumped into the well.

After tackling down several skeletons with Ash and Twilly, I finally found Artix. He was facing a huge skeleton with an axe.

"Well met, friend! Your timing is amazing…this next fiend looks like the BOSS!" Artix greeted me.

"You know, Artix, normally in a rescue quest the hostage is not fighting his way to the boss with the monsters fleeing in terror." I said drily. "I mean, seriously…what are you doing down here?"

"Well, this spooky little girl told me to jump down here to get her ring. She said I only had **7 days**, so it must be important!" Artix explained.

I sighed. "Now we are going to have to make a list of people (and things) not to take quests from…alright, let's battle!"

After several minutes, we finally manage to kill the Boss, BadBones. Apparently, I have saved the captive Artix from becoming the necromancer's next victim…sort of.

We decided to travel back to FalconReach. We reached the FalconReach Inn at midnight. Serenity rushed at us when she saw us.

"Thank goodness you have come. We have a bit of a ghost problem in the tavern!" She exclaimed.

! Ghosts!

"It figures that I would buy an inn that is already haunted. I can't make a single gold at this rate! I knew it was too good to be true! Please, would you investigate and see what you can find out, maybe you can put a stop to them." Serenity begged me. I relented and agreed.

We killed several spirits and wisps before we reached a room. I opened a door

and saw the ghost of a girl.

"Greetings, traveller, have you come to rest at the inn?" The spirit asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Mary Grey. I own this inn and tavern…or I once did. Things have become very confusing lately." The spirit said.

"You might be more confused than you think. The owner of this inn is Serenity, and you look like…well, I can see through you." I said.

"Ah yes, that's right. I often forget…I died, didn't I?" Mary asked.

"Looks that way. I'm sorry." I said.

"Oh, it's alright. At least I get to stay in the inn that my family built…and I have plenty of company." Mary said.

…? What?

"Can you tell me what you know about all the ghosts wandering around the halls of the inn?" I asked.

"It seems as if there is a great darkness growing in the land. All these spirits are answering the call…" Mary said.

"Call? What is calling them?" I asked.

"I'm not certain. All that I know for sure is…Doom. Just the word 'DOOM'." Mary said.

…! My mind flashed back to the stranger who called himself the Doom Master, who sells all those Doom Weapons. Could he be the…?

"The spirits are normally like me, peaceful. They are happy to remain where they can roam in peace. Being drawn here has made them forget. I can remember… most of the time…because I am still here in my home, but the others are misplaced and have grown angry." Mary continued. "They have lost their way and their minds and they are lashing out at you, the living. I hope things can go back to the way they were. I miss the peace of my inn."

"I will try and take care of them for you." I promised Mary.

"Thank you, Mage. I would like that very much. But take care, the Soulkeeper resides in the attic. He is a powerful spirit and will not leave peacefully. Good luck." With that, Mary disappeared.

I seeked out the last few spirits and called it a day, after banishing the soulkeeper. He's easy. Then I returned to the inn to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Finally! We defeated the ice monsters that wrecked havoc in FalconReach during Frostvale! Now the boss monster, the DragonMaster, is here. I'm going to kick his ass!

"We did it! We won!" Twilly the Moglin jumped in happiness. She came to FalconReach just before I arrived.

"Not yet, Twilly. We still have not faced the Dragon and DragonLord behind…" I warned her.

Just then, a guy clad in Dracomancer armour approached us, carrying a scythe. "Woah…" Twilly and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Give the Orb to me now and I shall make your deaths swift!" The guy shouted.

"_ORB_? What orb? I have no idea what you are talking about…who are you?" I am confused.

"I do not have time for this…" The guy looked angry.

"Is he a DragonLord?" Twilly asked.

"Meh…cast the wrong teleport spell. Where am I?" Zorbak the evil moglin suddenly appeared.

"Zorbak!" The guy shouted.

"DragonMaster Frostscythe! How…meh…good to see you again!" Zorbak greeted the guy.

"Only a Dragon_Master_? Whew…he has not become a full fledged Dragon_Lord_ yet…his dragon will not be full strength." Twilly whispered to me.

"Enough of this…prepare yourselves! I WILL HAVE THE ORB!" The guy roared.

"Meh heh heh heh…this is going to be good. Later!" With an evil laugh, Zorbak disappeared.

"Glaisaurus, I command you to my side!" The DragonLord summoned his dragon.

After a ferocious battle, I finally managed to defeat Frostscythe and his dragon with the help of Ash, Artix, and Twilly.

"Defeated? How is this possible? YOU BROKE MY DRAGON AMULET! Without it Glaisaurus is _useless _to me!" Frostscythe fumed!

"Now tell us…Why did you attack this town?" I demanded.

Frostscythe laughed. "HA HA HA." He sneezed. "…you do not even know what you are defending?" He coughed.

? Huh?

"You will discover it on your own soon enough…" Dragonscythe coughed. "I did not realize"—sneeze—"who you were. Had I known"—cough—"that you are Suzanne…I would have brought a much larger army. Aaaaaachooooo! You may have forced me to start over, but know this—I WILL become the next DragonLord." He sneezed and walked off.

I don't know if I should feel flattered or scared.

"Did the big frost boss guy just catch a cold?" Twilly asked. Both she and me chuckled.

"Aaaaaachooooo!" I sneezed. Twilly looked startled.

Well, VICTORY! The Town has been saved. As the ice slowly melts away the Sun shines brightly.

"Well fought…well fought indeed!" Angel has just arrived in time to see Frostscythe walk off, and congratulated me on my first defeat of a dragon. But I know that he will come back next time.

The next day, Ash told me that Warlic had a letter for me.

"**_Dear Adventurer,_**

_I hope this letter finds you safe, for you are in dire peril. Use the Portal on the hill and come to my tent. It is far too dangerous to tell you more here. Come quickly and we shall discuss this urgent matter further._

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Warlic**_

_P.S. Do not tell anyone, not even Ash, that you are coming._"

Weird. What does the Archmage want with me? Nothing about tutorials, I think. And what's that about being in dire peril?

I set up off the hill and enter the Portal. I stepped in Warlic's tent.

"Interesting…very interesting." Warlic was muttering when he saw me. Huh?

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Suzanne. There is a new threat amassing, and I believe that you may be our only hope." He began.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have been following your adventures closely. I must say that, so far, I am impressed." Warlic continued. I could feel my skin turning red. I mean, the Archmage has just say I impressed him!

"But a great **Darkness** is coming, and our side is not prepared to battle it." Warlic said gravely.

"What can I do to prepare myself?" I asked eagerly.

"I sense great power within you, which will attract this new threat. You must arm yourself with a weapon powerful enough to drive back this new threat." Warlic said.

"I see, go on…" I said.

"I have recently come into possession of several powerful **Weapons of Light**." Warlic said.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that they are rather useless at the moment. They have lost their magical charge." Warlic said.

"Ah, so how do we charge them back up again?" I asked.

"If you would be willing to pay for the cost of the spell and gather the missing part…then they are yours." Warlic said.

"What do you need me to get?" I asked.

"I have read of a cave far from here. Inside grows a **Crystal Tree**. A single shard from the tree could power all of these weapons." Warlic said.

"Sounds easy enough. How do I get there?" I asked. Hey, he just offered me a powerful Light Weapon for basically no charge! OK, a great bargain. Plus, I get to have Exp and Level Up!

"I can teleport you there, and back again once I sense the power of the crystal shard in your possession. Are you ready to leave?" Warlic asked.

"I'm ready!" I said confidently. Crystal shard, here I come!

I entered the glowing cave. It was glowing because of many crystal stalactites and stalagmites. Blocking our way was several cute and furry creatures, Vizalain Protectors.

After killing off several of them, we reached a dead end. Actually, a wide chasm separating us from the other side. No way across…hmm…that large stalagmite up there give me an idea!

"We'll have to double back." I told my companions, Ash and Artix. They looked frustrated and we retraced our steps.

To our horror, there are Vizalain Protectors in front of our way, stretching as far as the eye can see. I gritted my teeth. "To battle!" I shouted. I was tired and wounded. One of them had punt me. I pulled myself together and charge at the monsters.

After a long way and using up most of my Mana, I fought them and went to the chasm.

"This is the best idea that I've ever had!" I said as I struck a massive stalagmite down to make a bridge for us to cross.

The stalagmite start falling backwards, towards us. "This is the **WORST **idea that I've ever had!!!!!!!!" I was freaking out.

Luckily, the stalagmite swayed for several seconds before falling in front of us, creating a bridge. "BEST…..IDEA…..EVER!!!!" I yelled.

Ash, Artix, Twilly and I went across the 'bridge' and finally reached a…Fountain of Life! Yeah! I can recharge my Mana and Health! Blessed Fountain, Great taste, less filling!

We reached a doorway made of crystals. "This is it," I told myself. "The Crystal Tree!"

We met a crystal wall. Sniff sniff! "Toxic gas! I'd better get out quick!" Twilly whispered.

"Twilly!" I said tiredly.

After fighting the crystal wall and Vizalain Protectors, we finally got to the Corundum, glowing and shining. I blasted it apart, and found the shard leftover from the crystal tree. I have completed my mission!

Mage Warlic has promised to make me weapons of light in exchange for gathering a crystal shard from a fabled crystal tree deep within this cave.

I was teleported back to Warlic's tent once I got the crystal shard. I handed the Mage Warlic the crystal shard that I collected and told him the tale of my adventure in the glimmering crystal cave.

"…four-legged, living crystal beings?" Warlic asked when I told him about the cute and furry Vizalain Protectors.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I fear I have made a terrible, terrible mistake." Warlic said. He muttered, "Is it possible that the tree she battled was actually a Vizalain…? I wonder what impact this will have in the future."

"Warlic?" I asked.

"I am sorry, where was I? Ah, excellent work! The **Weapons of Light** are now ready! This will help you greatly in what is to come!" Warlic said.

I entered the Weapon Shop and bought Strong Shimmer and Strong Luster. My, they're expensive? More than a thousand gold for both! Sigh. When am I going to save enough to buy Doom Weapons?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The next day, I decided to rescue the little girl that was missing from the cave. "I'm bored and lazy," I said to Ash. "Let's just go, you and me."

"What about Artix?" Ash asked.

"_What _about Artix? The insects are easy, besides, I don't want to travel all the way to Amityvale to fight with him." I said.

Ash blushed. Could it be… NO WAY!

We entered and dim cave and battled several Dirt Rollers. We got to the end and saw the girl. In front of us was a Shelogog. He was hard. Luckily I put him to sleep.

I walked towards the girl.

"You came here to save me? ...from what?" she asked.

"From Monsters!" I said. "This is no place for a little girl! I came to rescue you from these monsters!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot. You just squished my new pet, her name was going to be Thomas." She said, ungratefully.

"New pet? HER name was going to be Thomas? You're a weird kid." I looked her up and down. She couldn't be older than ten.

"My name is **Aria** and I'm not the one going around saving people from their pets." Aria shot back.

"That…that THING was about to have you for lunch!" I argued.

"You really don't know much about training pets, do you? But I guess I should thank you. Your heart was in the right place." Aria said. That was better, thanking me.

"You're…welcome, I think. Are there any more 'pets' I should know about before I get you out of here?" I asked.

"Sure. I come here almost every day. My Grandma is a great pet trainer. She's teaching me everything that she knows." Aria said.

"Great, well, let me see if I can get you back to town in one piece so you can see her again." I said.

"You worry too much, silly Mage. OK, let's get moving! This will be FUN!" Aria squealed.

Grr. NOBODY, I repeat, NOBODY, calls me silly. How I hate that insolent little girl.

"Since you're such an expert, maybe you can tell me how to beat these things easier?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sure! Arachnida Araneidae typifies its family in its aversion to sources of high heat. You can…" Aria began.

"WHOA whoa whoa! Araichawhatnow?" I asked. I know Arachnida is the family of spiders, but that's all.

Aria heaved a sigh. "These spiders don't like fire."

I really hate her Miss-High-and-Mighty attitude. So what if I don't know the exact genus, class, and order that particular type of Arachnids are? I'm training for a Mage, not a lowly pet trainer.

"AH! OK, what else? Oh, and uh…try to use small words." I said. I don't really want a Biology lesson on Arachnids and Insects.

"Sure! Um…**THE BEETLES DON'T LIKE WIND VERY MUCH!**" Aria shouted.

"I'm not deaf, large words just BUG me!" I chuckled. Especially large words about bugs.

Aria sighed again. I was cracking a joke because I feel like it, not because I'm thick, or anything.

"Hehehe…" I coughed. "Get it? BUG me?"

"…Oh, I get it. It just wasn't funny. Are you done now?" Aria asked impatiently.

I chuckled. "Yes, _sorry_. OK, how about the wasps?" I asked sarcastically.

"The wasps don't do too well against earth. Don't ask me what they're doing down here. That's all you need to know, really." Aria said, looking down at me.

I fumed. That _kid_! _That's all you need to know, really_! Like I'm an idiot! I'll show her!

"Great, thanks! Now let's get out of here!" I was being sarcastic again. But the proud Aria didn't notice. Ah, well.

After battling some more insects, we finally got out of Critter Cave. All around me, I hear the sounds of buzzing wings and chittering mouth parts. Good thing I brought my stomping boots.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Hey, Suze, heard the news?" Ash asked.

"What news?" I asked. I am carrying my satchel for Warlic's Mage classes. And now I'm running late to meet my friend, JadeBlue. She's also a Mage, but lower level than me.

"The warriors are joining the Mage procession to move to Frostvale to help the Moglins! And most of them have Dragon-Amulets!"

I sighed. I hate snobby Guardians and all, who look down on us because we're low-levelled. Of course we are, when we couldn't go to places they could, get weapons they get, or go on quests they can? It's not fair. Oh well. Money rules all.

I joined up with JadeBlue and we walked up the to Frostvale. Along the way we met a Warrior.

"Hello! I'm Susannah, from Oaklore. My father was a Knight there, and they sent me here to help out in the war! I've got a Dragon Amulet! Icemaster Yeti won't stand a chance with my Wrath of Flame and Pridelord!" Susannah, a redhead clad in armour, introduced herself. Then she scratched the Pridelord behind the ears, and it purred!

Twilly saw me walking up the hill and told me that classes were cancelled because of the Frostvale war.

"Hiyas! The town of Frostvale needs our help. I heard the King even sent out letters! They need your help!" Twilly said. I nodded and joined the procession to Frostvale. Warlic was leading us.

I went to Frostvale and met Maya, the Oaklore Keep's librarian. "Thank goodness you are here! Ice Master Yeti kidnapped every Moglin in Frostvale. Everyone is fighting now to get them back!"

"Ice Master Yeti is a huge terrible snow monster! He arrived with an army of snow monsters and took all of the moglins!" a moglin cried.   
"The moglin behind me is Blizzy. He ran all the way to Oaklore to ask for help. His son was taken prisoner by Ice Master Yeti as well. When I told King Alteon about the problem here, he personally sent letters to the greatest heroes in the land asking for help," Maya said.  
"Frostvale is empty! But now that you are here I just know we can get everyone back!" Blizzy exclaimed hopefully.  
"King Alteon has a kind heart, but to reassign me to be the offical Loremaster for this incident is very strange. I have a feeling something bigger is about to take place. The other adventurers have all moved onto the offensive. Help them through Ice Master Yeti's minions and rescue the moglins!

"See ya, Suze! Wish me luck!" Susannah stepped off onto the other entrance into the cave and began to fight.

"Alright, I wll." I stepped confidently into IceMaster Yeti's cave. After meeting resistance with several frost mushrooms, ice elementals, and snowballs. I met Slushroom, a gigantic Frost Mushroom guarding the way to the Ice Master Yeti's cave. "Fwwwaaaaaat... ? FINFLUNDERS!!!" Slushroom roared.**   
**"Stand aside monster! I am here to save the moglins from Ice Master Yeti," I said."Fou far foo fate! Fhe Frost Foglins far falready feing fold fo Fepulchure! Fafafafafafafafa!" Slushroom laughed.! Oh no! What do I do?  
"Fling Fit Fon!" Slushroom shouted."Uh…what?" I do not understand.  
"I faid, fling fit fon!" "Whatever, Mushmouth. BRING IT ON!" I shouted."FAT'S FWHAT I FAID!" Slushroom said.I ignored him and cast a fireball from my Knife of Searing right at him. Victory!

I proceeded from there to find Sliceicle guarding a shop. I killed it and stole a Icemaster Yeti's helm.

And then I reached Icemaster Yeti. I heard voices, and decided to eavesdrop on them. I peered around the corner and saw Icemaster Yeti talking to Sepulcher's hologram.

"The moglins! Chilly is in there! What are we waiting…" Blizzy asked me as he caught sight of a large net of captured moglins.

"Shhhhhhhh!" I put a finger to my lips and listened.

"…We've done tests. The moglins' healing abilities do not work on undeads. They are useless to us… There will be no payment." Sepulcher hissed.

"That wasn't part of the deal! I did the job! I got you the moglins!" Icemaster Yeti protested.

"…We will not pay for useless goods. I'm sure that you can find something to do with them… You look like you could use a snack." And with that, Sepulcher's hologram disappeared.

"Sepulcher, you double-crosser! But you did have a point, I AM hungry," Icemaster Yeti mumbled.

I've heard enough! "Icemaster Yeti, return the moglins and I'll let you walk out of this cave." I stood out from my hiding place.

"YOU! You destroyed every one of my minions and now I don't have a single gold piece to show for my trouble…" Icemaster Yeti shouted.

"This is your last warning, Furball. Let the moglins go." I was very angry now.

"That is a fantastic idea… I'll let them go…" Icemaster Yeti made the net containing all the moglins shift down a bit.

"PAPA!" Chilly shouted from inside the net.

"CHILLY!" Blizzy shouted back.

"We have to help them!" I said. "OK, Yeti…what do you want?"

"I was cheated out of a lot of gold, hero. I can't leave empty-handed so… You hand over that juicy, weapon-filled backpack of yours and I'll let you have the moglins," Icemaster Yeti said.

My backpack! I saved for that for two months! With 3300 gold! And all my precious weapons… But I know what I have to do. Angel would want me to do this. I took out my backpack. "You leave me no choice, monster. My items are yours." I looked at the moglins. They're worth more than my backpack.

"Good. Now kick the backpack over here." I kicked my backpack over to Icemaster Yeti.

"FOOLISH HERO! Now I have you and the moglins right where I want you!" Icemaster Yeti slams the ground with his fist and a giant icicle fell on top of me, knocking me out.

"Suzanne!" Ash and Artix cried and rushed to my side.

"Not so tough without your items, are you? HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Icemaster Yeti laughed.

Blizzy crept out of the backpack and lowered the moglins to safety. "Come on, everyone! Suzanne needs our help now! Use all your healing magic!" All the moglins used their magic and brought me back to my senses.

"No…NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!" Icemaster Yeti shouted.

"Here, Heroine…your items! Show this overgrown carpet what happens to cheaters!" Blizzy cheered me on as he handed me back my backpack.

I rushed at Icemaster Yeti and managed to defeat him. Then I released the moglins and together we went back to Frostvale.

On the way out I met Susannah. "Where'd you go? I didn't find you in the cave," I said.Susannah blushed. "Er, well, I got the helm and listened to Icemaster Yeti talk with Sepulcher…But then I hesitated a bit about the backpack thing…There's 2600 gold inside, you know! And then you went first and savedeveryone. Please don't tell my dad, will you? He'll be so disappointed. I just want to get a Doom Weapon soon, so I didn't give the backpack up. I guess you're the heroine, then." And then she began to walk away.I met Maya at the entrance. "You have saved Frostvale! All of the moglins are back in town," Maya said.   
"Thanks, Suzanne!" Blizzy said.  
"Yeah, thank you! I'm so happy to be back with my Papa again!" Chilly added.  
"King Alteonis waiting for you over by the moglin fire pit. He came to thank you personally for a job well done," Maya said.  
"Frostvale wants to thank you too, Suzanne. We've decided to have a celebration today. We're calling the celebration FROSTVAL after our town that would be empty if not for you and your friends. Talk to some of the moglins. They might have some special presents for you! ALL of them want to thank you," Blizzy said.  
**"**Wow! A whole holiday in honor of your great deed! I've never met anyone with their own holiday before," Maya said. "Happy Frostval!"  
"Happy Frostval, Suzanne!" Blizzy said. "Happy Frostval!" Chilly said.I walked around the bustling Frostvale town, where hours ago was a silent ghost town. Around me moglins shouted their gratitude.  
**"**Hi, Mage! I've made you some weapons to say thanks for saving me! Take as many as you like! They have the power to heal you!" Fizzle the moglin said. I entered his shop and bought a Candy sword."A sword? But…you're a Mage!" Fizzle was confused. I merely smiled and looked for Susannah. I saw a flash of red."Susannah!" I yelled. She turned around and walked towards me."Yes, Suze?" I handed her the Candy sword. She turned it over in her hands. "Wow, a sword! Thanks, Suze." I smiled. Wow, Frostval has really mellowed me out!  
I walked over to the Moglin Fire Pit and met King Alteon."Well met, Mage. It is an honor to finally meet you. I have heard many tales of your adventures. Today you have done the entire kingdom, a great service. The bards will sing of this day. I knew you would do the right thing... you are someone who can be counted on in the dark times ahead. During your encounter with Ice Master Yeti were you able to discover who was behind this?" King Alteon asked after all that praise.  
**"**Yes, I overheard the name Sepulcher. I believe this person was attempting to use the moglins to make healing weapons," I said.  
**"**Indeed," King Alteon mused.   
**"**It does not seem like it worked, Sepulcher broke the deal right as i arrived," I said.   
**"**Interesting. I am often amazed by the unthinkable convenient timing of events in RPGs," King Alteon said."Indeed, a coincidental timeline," I agreed.   
**"**Hmmm, never mind that. Let us keep this between ourselves. I will see what I can learn of this Sepulcher. I will send you an invitation to my Castle in Swordhaven once I have returned from this journey," King Alteon said.  
**"**Journey? Will you be long?" I asked.  
King Alteon smiled. "I shall not be gone too much longer. There is someone I must meet with. I am happy that Frostval was on the way. Now is a time of celebration, all in your honor. Happy Frostval, Suzanne."I thanked the King and walked around, listening to Frost Moglins talking."Thank you, Suzanne! You're the whole town's heroine!""Mmmm. Warm and toasty.""Happy Frostval, Suzanne! I was sure that Icemaster Yeti would eat us. Thanks to you I can sleep in my own bed again.""If we're calling it FROSTVAL why don't we go all the way and just call it FROSTVALE? Or like…Frostival, like festival.""Why do you always have to make everything so complicated? Just enjoy the party."

"MMMmmmm. Hot cocoaberry juice is my favourite. Would you like some, Suzanne?" I accepted the offer and sipped the juice. Yum!

"Happy Frostval, Suzanne! I got you a present! But you can't open it until the new year…NO PEEKING!" I accepted a small gift box.

"This is my favourite time of year! Now I REALLY have something to celebrate… Not being yeti food! Thanks heroine."

I looked around me in wonder as I crossed the bridge. The entire town is lit in my honour!

"Heroine, I made a celebration song! 'We wish you a happy Frostval, and a Mmmerrrrrry neeewww yyyeeaar!'"

"Happy Frostval, Suzanne! I made you a gift but you can't open it until the new year. You can shake it if you want." I accepted a large gift box.

"Seasons greetings, Suzanne. If you have an ice dragon head I can make it into a healing weapon for you," Papa Moglin said.

Yippee! I _knew _I should keep Glaisaurus' head! Now I can have a brand new powerful ice staff! And it's a gift for giving the Candy sword to Susannah!" I carefully tucked my Dragon Head Staff into my backpack.

"HAPPY FROSTVAL, EVERYBODY!" I waved at Susannah, JadeBlue, Ash, Artix, King Alteon, Maya, and Blizzy. I could swear I saw Angel. She winked at me! I blinked again, and then she was gone. Oh, well.


End file.
